My Momma Rosalie and Papa Emmett
by Chubsie-Joergie
Summary: One sentence changed Joe's life and it came from his dad Emmett... "Son were vampires…" Bella and Renesmee dont exist!
1. Humiliated

October 31, 1994. Thats a day that I will never forget if I actually remembered what it was like. Thats the day I was adopted by my loving mother and father Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. I was a mere infant.

According to my parents I was delivered on Halloween and my birth mother died giving birth to me. My paternal father didn't want anything to do with me. So I ended up in the orphanage.

I was left at the doorstep at the right time because my mother Rosalie was going to adopt a child and to her luck she was the one who heard me screaming and adopted me.

One thing my mom did tell me was that it was the son of my dad's brother. I don't remember a lot I try and I'm unsuccessful. I then ask my parents who change the subject. They're not like other parents. They don't look old they're pale white. I ask about that and they say they have a rare disease. That makes sense at least for a 13 year old!

I love my parents no matter what disease they have. They named me Joe Alexander Emmett McCarty Hale Cullen Well anyways thats my family history. Mother never told me anything else like where I was born when and at what time. She insisted that I should be a nice little boy and go play my video games or go read a book.

My dad shook his head and said thats what a loser kid does. He insisted on teaching me football he said we needed more bonding so in case he and my mom got into a fight I would take his side. He then finished this with a laugh. I laughed as well only to get an asthma attack. My dad always made me feel better even tough I was just about to die.

Dad: Son don't be upset some day you'll figure out the thrush and besides you know how women can be.

Me: I know but does mom never answers my questions.

Dad: No your mom just woke on the wrong side of the bed.

Me: Again?

Me and my dad were close. But he hardly talked much. He always sided with me and with both agreed that mom was over protective! He said that even thought technically I was his nephew he and mother loved me as a son and that I looked a lot like him and to get ready for school.

Now thats what I hate the most. The word made me sick. I wasn't very social. Not depressed either just shy. I walked into school and turned back only to see that my mom was waving "BYE" to me. I sighed and walked into class. I looked at the class clock the clock's hands haven't changed a bit.

Great Jason the fat kid with boogers oozing down his nose throws a spitball at me. I turn around to say something and I get in troube. The other kids laugh at me. And I roll my eyes at them is not pleased I am to change seats and trade wiht Lindsey the girl who farts. Great the seat is warm! Should I be happy that I dont seat in front of Jason or disguted that the seat is warm? I look at the clock 10 minutes down a whole lot to go..

Great I just hoped school finished fast so that I could come back home and play football with my dad. "Joe Joe Joe!" says mad. "Oh uh what?" I say. "Mr. Cullen where is your homework?" she says. Crap! "Sweetie you left your homework in the car with your lunchbox!" I hear my mom say. I freeze, "Oh no my mom!" I turn around and see her walk up to me give my teacher the assignment and kisses me in the forehead! I am humiliated! I wanted to get home now but maybe just to go play football with my dad...


	2. ToysRUs

School was a drag of course! When I came home mama made me a nutritious meal. ugh mama always was very protective of me. I got asthma at a petting zoo. My mom sued of course. I guess she really got mad at them. My dad recalls the event as hilarious. Dad said, " Joe your mother went to the owner of the petting zoo and threatened to kill him."

Dad also told me that this was going to go out in the public but grandpa Carlisle told her she was being ridiculous. By the way I have a family with the same disease. I don't get why I don't have it. The best explanation they told me was that it develops as go into adolescence.

Well anyways I have my grandma Esme, grandpa Carlisle, uncle Edward and Jasper, and aunty Alice. I'm the only grandson/nephew they have. Great even more reason to be loved. Don't get me wrong I like the attention but they love me way too much. They hug me and give me presents at any chance they get.

They're also protective! This one time Aunty Alice and uncle Jasper took me to ToysRUs. They were holding on to my hand I couldn't feel my wrist! Then aunty Alice froze like she saw a ghost and told uncle Jasper we should move to the next isle. I said no! Why because I was 10 and the next isle was for girls! Of course they convinced me but it was weird because my mood completely changed! And as soon as we moved the shelf on isle we were at broke and all the toys fell down. If we were there we could of died or gotten really hurt.

Sometimes I wonder if some how aunty Alice knew that in advanced...


	3. No Party?

I remember once that my Uncle Jasper, Uncle Edward and Aunty Alice were preparing me a birthday party before middle school started. They were doing that because my parents had waited to the last minute to plan my birthday party.

I asked my mom "So… No party?". My mom said there was a surprise but I already knew they're going to throw me a party after I saw a recite for balloons.

I wanted it to be perfect so when I found out I began to control Uncle Jasper to make my party perfect. I wanted it to be better than Sara's birthday.

Sara was Jasper's and Alice's kid. She was adopted just like me and everyone else apparently… Anyways I wanted it to be better than hers and I wanted to see her cry in envy. Maybe I was curl but she had it better than me! When I got an iPod she got one with more gigabytes! When I a cake for my first communion she got one with 4 tiers while I had 3. Maybe I was jealous but I wasn't going to like her until I got her to be jealous. I think everyone knew I was jealous of her. I told everyone in our annual family reunion.

I ended up convincing Uncle Jasper to get me a 5 tier cake with a merry-go-round and a cotton candy machine. I got what I wanted and as and added bonus aunty Alice threw in a kiddie-coaster. Sara wasn't mad she didn't understand why I would be jealous of her. I told her and she said it was because she was jealous of me. Hmm we were both jealous of each other! I still wasn't happy until she cried!

Well my birthday wish came true when someone threw up cotton candy on her. I took a picture of it and got in trouble. My parents were dragging me a way and I turned around and laughed at her. They took me to my room and told me to qrite a letter to Sara telling her I was sorry. But I wasnt sorry because it was funny. I ended up writing the letter after me and my dad had a talk. "Son I know why you laughed, I mean what boy wouldnt laugh? Now your mom said no party for you next year but she'll change her mind. I already know her." my dad told me.

I laughed and hugged him. I told him he was right and he said to just make the letter up if I wasnt sorry. Thruth was I was a little sorry and I wanted us to be friends so I wrote the dumb letter and gave to my dad. "Dad?" I asked. "Yes?" he said "No party! She's crazy!" He ruffled my hair and said "Happy Birthday!"It was the best birthday party ever.


	4. Middle School

3 months later after my party, my mom stopped home schooling me and convinced by my dad let me start middle school. After the party my parents decided to move to Seattle.

Apparently Uncle Jasper being the overprotective baboon blamed us for what happened to Sara. Apparently the vomit had peanuts. Coincidentally Sara was allergic to peanuts. So after three months we all made up and we moved back to Forks. I wasn't looking forward to middle school but hey I had to deal with my fear.

At least I had my cousin Sara to be with me in Forks Middle School. I was happy to see Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper! They were my favorites! I didn't like Uncle Edward! Why because he was with Isabella Swan and she is a WEIRDO! Of course they had my cousin Renesmee but like everybody else in the family she had a weird disease. It seemed that only me and Sara were normal.

Me and Sara were both adopted on the same day! Weird huh? Momma Rosalie always says it was a coincidence . At least Sara's parents were true with her and me. They told us the thrush behind Papa Emmett and Momma Rosalie knowing.

Sara and I were cousins and since the death of our real parents we were sent to the orphanage. So my mom having a soft spot for kids since she can't have kids for some reason, thought we shouldn't be separated. That's why Sara is a Cullen like me!

Mother was wrong about middle school everybody left me and Sara alone. They didn't talk to us. They thought we were awkward because were Cullens. Grow up people! Sara didn't take it so well like I did. "They're just discriminating, besides who needs them! They're awkward not us!"


	5. Don't Spill It!

We got home and of course after like 3 hours of non-stop interrogation we had to explain to Aunty Alice and my mom how people thought we were awkward and weirdos. Also how Sara shocked them with her soccer skills.

They just looked like we had a awful day but we didn't really. I was actually laughing inside. I was laughing at how it was like magic because Sara usually wasn't good on sports. She didn't know much about them It was like her anger made her strong and good in sports and gave her knowledge about them… And me I kinda was thinking in my mind that I hope those idiots would mess up a lot and they did.

I explained this to my parents and they gave me a speech…

"Honey I'm sure it was a coincidence." my mom said. "Rosalie no it wasn't and you know it." my dad said. "Is there something your not telling me mom? Dad?" I said. They ignored me. "Emmett no it IS a coincidence I know that my son… OUR son will not have powers! He is and ordinary average perfect outstanding Joe!" she snarled. and continued. "That is why I named him Joe Alexander you added the Emmett part!"

My parents starting to fight and they still didn't notice that I was there! "Oh come on ROSE you know it so give it a rest just because you cant have everything your way! You cant have kids, you cant take back your normal life and you cant definitely take back being a…." my dad stopped. Aunty Alice stopped them. "Stop it you were about to you know spill it." Aunty Alice said. My momma Rosalie and papa Emmett looked at me and said "Joe homey forget it ok sorry we yelled and argued in front of you now go eat your lasagna and do your homework." And they ruffled my hair and I left. I just wished to know what my dad was about to say. Also what were they about to spill? Oh well of to do my homework on the civil war. Oh great were was Sara when I needed her?


	6. High School

I couldn't stop thinking about what my dad said. It just bugged me and even thought they said to forget about it I just couldn't. I went to sleep thinking to myself "Tomorrow Im gonna ask what he was gonna say." Sadly "tomorrow" turned from 1 day to a week. Then that week turned to a month. Then that month turned to a year. And now 3 years later I still haven't gotten the courage to ask him. I got advice from my uncles, and aunts, from my grandparents and from Sara but they all said it was nothing to worry about.

Well I finally had decided to forget about and to go to sleep and instead worry about if high school would be better or worsted than middle school. I woke up the next day ready to learn. I was lucky to have a persuasive mother and aunt that convinced the principal to put me and Sara in all my classes. We got our schedules and Sara was happy but I should have thought about how smart Sara was before I begged to have all my classes with her..

Period 1: Geometry

Period 2: Biology

Period 3: Honors English

Period 4: Health

Period 5: Geography

Period 6: P.E

Period 7: Computers

Everything went ok for the rest of the day. And I was kinda happy that I didn't get bullied or anything like that. But I did however have social embarrassment… MY MOM! She pulled up in front of the school with the typical mom mini-van and in the passengers seat was my dad covering his face in embarrassment. From a distance you could hear them arguing..

"Rose stopped he's gonna get bullied and picked on if he's seen in this car go exchange." he said. "No this car is safe!" she replied. "Well just because he can die and you cant doesn't mean you have to be making sure that everything wont hurt him. Your a… Oh hey Joe and Sara how was school?" Dad asked us when he saw us. Sara and I looked at each other and pretended not to hear that and said it was ok. "We got to figure out whats he was about to say." Sara told me. All I did was nod my head and thought about what my dad had said a long time ago. Oh yeah we definitely had to find out this mystery.


	7. Sara and the Scenarios

**A/N: So I know I've done no updating in a while! But I had writers block, I forgot my password, etc... So heres a new chapter but IDK if I want to continue this particular story so let me know if I should :)**

So me and Sara were major wimps! Or at least I was..

We tried to think of many ways we could to find out what my mom and dad were talking about. We tried to hide in the trees but that didn't work. Just ask my doctor why I had a cast! So it happened 1 week ago….

**Sara's POV**

Well it sure wasn't my fault! But we really wanted to know what they were talking about! So anyways we were thinking on what to do to find out the truth. So i thought we would skip school and hide on the trees to spy on Joe's parents. But this was a bad idea since it was snowing…

So we climbed up the tree and waited and waited. And then finally we saw Emmett drive up.

They weren't talking about the secret instead they came out of the car kissing and such so you can imagine what happened. So we see this and we go "Eeeew" since its awkward to see that. So we got up to get down when a butterfly lands on his face making him loose balance and BAM he falls!

But I had a strange feeling that I knew something but what? I knew my parents told me something and it was to be kept a secret. Maybe my parents had something to do with this as well?

**Joe's POV**

So today was the day. The day I got the courage and asked my dad what the heck he was talking about. So I see my dad seeing football like always. I play a scenario in my head…

Scenario 1: "Dad?" I want the truth about that one day you and mom were arguing and you said she couldn't take back being a?" My dad looks at me and then begins to yell at me. "None of your business you nosy little brat we should of never adopted you!"

Ok so maybe that wasn't going to happen

Scenario 2: "Dad?" I want the truth about that one day you and mom were arguing and you said she couldn't take back being a?" My mom comes from behind me. "What are you talking about? I look at her "You know that one day don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about mom!" Mom walks away

This might happen…

Actual Scenario: "Dad?" I want the truth about that one day you and mom were arguing and you said she couldn't take back being a?" I wait for a while scared on the outcome on what I have just asked. I wait and wait and slowly see my dad get up with a shocked face. He freezes and then mutters "Cou-cou-couldnt take back being a young beautiful girl."

"No,no,no." I said. "Dad you lie tell me the truth! I have never asked you for anything this bad!" "THATS THE TRUTH JOE!" he says. "OH COME ON DAD AND MOM IM NOT RETARDED! SOMETHINGS UP AND IMMA FIND OUT!"

After that I yell one more time and stomp up the stairs before slamming the door and crying before I pick up the phone and begin dialing Sara.

But just as I was doing that Sara calls. "Hello?"

"Yes Joe this is me and I think whats up." Sara says in a weak voice.

"Sara?" I ask and then after no response I hear Sara collapse.

"MOM? DAD? SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH SARA!"


	8. Oh yeah we forgot

**A/N: SO LIKE THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY FANFIC BUDD STEPH A15! SOOOO READ HER STORIES!**

**SHE HAS HER OWN LITTLE CHARACTER AS WELL BUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

"What is happening?" my mom said. "Mom Sara she um eh hum hum I don't know!" I cried. "One moment she's talking to me next moment I hear a thump and she wont answer me!" I replied. "Well everything happens for a reason." my mom said and she hugged me and we went to Sara's house.

But of course being her she made sure my seat belt was put right. I sighed, "Mom calm down I have my own car!"I told her. "Damn Emmett! You sure that car is dangerous!" she said with a worried tone. "Yes mom!" I told her and got out the car.

I however decided to go on my own car. I drove calmly to Sara's house and saw the ambulance there. I quickly got out the car and rushed for her room….

"Aunty Alice, Uncle Jasper!" I yelled half-panicked! "Is she ok what happened? Is she injured? Os she dead?" I began to ask them all these questions. But I felt suddenly calmed. "Everything is ok Joe calm down, just just shhh calm down, relax." Alice and Jasper said.

I then saw as Sara was being taken out in the stretcher. I then stood up and pushed a medical guy out the way as I went to go talk to the guy putting Sara in the ambulance.

"You think she'll be okay Guy?" I asked him. "I 'm pretty sure she'll be fine. You sure are a worried boyfriend!" he said.

"WHHHAAT?" She's my cousin sicko!" I said. "Woooah calm down you don't look related." he said. "Because I'm adopted creep!" I said and then talked to the other guy. "Don't let him take care of her." The other medical nodded and they left with Sara.

"I just feel like its my fault!" I told my aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper. "Calm down its ok now tell us what happened." Jasper said. "Well you see we were we were eh.." I said as I saw my parents there and I knew both my parents and aunt and uncle were involved. "What were you doing?" my dad asked. I didn't reply. I looked at them with a blank stare. I then got up and walked to the kitchen were I got some Kool-Aid.

"Answer the question Joe!" my mom said in an angry tone which I don't hear from her often. I was shocked so shocked in fact I dropped the glass cup and it fell. The cup fell in my leg and it caused me to slip. Great just when my cast had been taken off.

Lucky for me it made no damage whats so ever! "Mom calmed down I'll tell you. " We were trying to find out what dad was telling you that one day when he said that you couldn't take back being a? We've trying to figure out for a while now." I said and sighed. My mom gave my dad a dirty look.

I then began to walk backwards. "Were do you think you're going?" Jasper said. "Damn! He's a sneaky one!" I tought. But then I thought again. "Wait wait wait shouldn't we be with Sara?"

"My parents and uncle and and aunt looked at each other and then said. "Oh right we forgot about her…" "Jasper call her friend and tell her if she can bring Sara's homework for Biology during the time she's in the hospital." Alice said. "Wait can't I do that?" I said but then I remembered that I wasn't her lab partner. And with that we all headed to the hospital

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	9. Stephanie

**A/N: This is dedicated to Steph A15 -AGAIN- hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think!**

We were all at the hospital. And call us drama queens because we were making this a pretty big deal. It was like she had been shot or kidnapped. But instead she was stuck in the hospital because of pneumonia. And instead of Sara's parents asking the doctor about her it was me. They didn't even look worried about her. There was this feeling like they knew everything was going to be all right. But of course she wasn't daddy's little angel no more she was 16 no longer in need to be protected by daddy and mommy. Sara was independent and she had also taught me to be the same. In a way she was a older sister to me but we were more like my best I had to trust myself and believe that and only hope nothing bad happened to her after all she was my only cousin.

"She's fine I assure you." the doctor said with a irritated tone in his voice. "Just making sure Doctor Garfield." I said. nodded and rolled his eyes thinking I wasn't looking.

"Joe honey calm down she'll be fine." my mom told me. But how could I? And yet again I had the feeling that nothing bad was going to happen. But what was this feeling? Maybe I was being paranoid.

I was getting bored waiting forever and ever in the hospital. "Honey go home and get some sleep."I am sleepy." I said. I got up and yawned. I got my keys ready and I got into my car.

I was on the way to the house when I all I could think of was that it was my fault. I talked Sara into figuring out the secret with my parents. My fault she was in the hospital with pneumonia. My fault she was in the trees when it was snowing!

But man was I tired! I closed my eyes for a little when BEEP BEEP. Oh right I was driving plus it was 1 in the morning!

With that scare I was wide awake. I got home and knocked out. Then my phone began to rang and it was 3 P.M of the next day!…

"Back door cracked

We don't need a key

We get in for free

No VIP sleaze

Drink that kool aid

Follow my lead

Now you're one of us

You're coming with me

It's time to kill the lights

And shut the DJ down

(This place about to)

Tonight were taking over

No one's gettin out!

This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow" I need to change my ringtone not that I hate Ke$ha!

"Hello, Joe I need you to pick up Stephanie today after school."Jasper said, "Who?" I answered back. "Sara's lab partner. Sara missed school and she's bringing her homework over to Sara. Remember after school at 3. Don't be late!" -CLICK-

But of course being me I forgot to pick her up so I got a very angry text now telling me to go pick this Stephanie up at her house.

After a long time lost trying to figure out where Stephanie lived I arrived at her house. I honked the horn and out came a girl. She was about 15 or 16 with Hazel eyes and Brown Hair probably 5'4 not too short not too tall. Stephanie…

"Hello." she said in a nice tone. "Yeah eh hi." I replied. She smiled and we were on our way. She wasn't a total creeper she was nice and not boring. We were headed to the hospital and on the way there, there was nothing but silent awkwardness. I felt the urge to speak to Stephanie but **WHAT THE HELL** was I going to talk about? I didn't know what shows she liked or what music she liked. Once in a while I would turn around and look at her and try to start a conversation but nothing came out. I was pretty sure I made her feel uncomfortable. Just when I found something to talk about and when we were halfway there my phone rang catching us both off guard. Somehow I had a bad feeling...

"Back door cracked

We don't need a key

We get in for free

No VIP sleaze

Drink that kool aid

Follow my lead

Now you're one of us

You're coming with me

It's time to kill the lights

And shut the DJ down

(This place about to)

Tonight were taking over

No one's gettin out!

This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow"

Stephanie looked at me and I was emberassed. "Oh sorry my my um my um ringtone" I said half blushing. Stephanie looked like she wanted to laugh and turned around and looked outside the window she was shaking no doubt laughing about me but she mumbled an "Its ok I like this song."

"Hello?" I answered. "Joe were are you hurry! Sara she she's in bad conditions she's in a comma!" I hear Alice say it was apparent she had been crying. "WHAT?" I said. "JOE LOOK OUT!" Stephanie said. I turned around only to see a Ralph's truck. We both froze it was to late to do anything and if there was something to do I was paralyzed by shock to even dare to even try to move the car. And almost as if it was the end of us me and Stephanie looked at each other closed our eyes and then the car flipped over 3 times…..


	10. Pain

**A/N: Hmmm I've putting A/N for a while now and I just realized that I don't know what it means….**

**But any-who this chapter is dedicated to ****Steph A15**

**and to ME LOVEY JAZZY **

**I hope you like this chapter and please comment **

**And let me know what you thought :)**

"JOE LOOK OUT!" Stephanie said. I turned around only to see a Ralph's truck. We both froze it was to late to do anything and if there was something to do I was paralyzed by shock to even dare to even try to move the car. And almost as if it was the end of us me and Stephanie looked at each other closed our eyes and then the car flipped over 3 times…..

The next time I woke up I was in the hospital. I had terrible pain. And by the looks of it I was in critical condition. I couldn't move. My eyes widened thinking the worst. What is my legs were amputated? What is I was paralyzed? I began to steam all of a sudden I felt pain.

Next to me was my mother crayoning her eyes out. Holding my hand mumbling by the looks of it praying. I began to scream and I mom eyes widened.

"Whats the problem?" she asked me. "It hurts theres pain all over my body! HELP"

My mom ran outside so fast that she left a breeze. She came back with the nurse telling her what i felt. The nurse then began to take my temperature and asked me where it hurt the most. I told her it was in my back and she said there were no broken bones but that I did have a fever.

"Honey I think your imagining things." the nurse said. "Oh my your fever is 108." I couldn't hear anything I felt like I was burning alive filled with pain I wanted it to stop. "Nurse please open the window its hot in here Im burning up." All the nurse could do is look at me with her eyes filled with sadness. "I'll go get the doctor."

The doctor came and when the nurse told the doctor. The doctor lowered his head. "I see thank Mayble"

**Stephanie POV**

I managed to survive the car crash with only a broken arm and sticks in my head. I was outside with Sara's and Joe's family. Although they told me not feel sorry for them all I could feel was sympathy. They had a 2 family members fighting between life and death. One from pneumonia and the other one with high fever and in critical conditions. I was getting teary I saw as Alice had a sad face like she had something to say something but someone or something was stopping her. I saw the look on Esme's face crying not sure what was going to happen. Next I saw the surprisingly handsome Emmett Joe's dad actually crying I think this was the first time. The rest of the family gave me a gloomy vibe. Rosalie never left Joe's side Jasper never leaving Sara's side either….

**Jasper's POV**

Sara was still in a comma in my opinion she was never going to open her eyes which filled everyone she met with feeling. Making us laugh to me she was never going to open her eyes. I might as well just say good bye to her it was already 1 week and still her eyes haven't opened. But there was something to save her but just thinking about it was impossible

**Stephanie's POV**

All of a sudden I see the doctor come out with a crying Rosalie as if she lost hope as if she lost all the meaning in the wold to leave…

"I'm sorry theres nothing else we can do…."


	11. Diamonds and Glitter

**So I know this is a short chapter but I thought this chapter ended on a good note and I couldnt write more :)**

**But tell me wghat you think by reviweing and commenting on this chapter!**

**Oh and um A/N:**

**Dedicated to Steph A15**

**Thank you all and I hope you like it!**

**Also I have a new story so tell me what you think of it**

**and Please comment on it :)**

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

All of a sudden I see the doctor come out with a crying Rosalie as if she lost hope as if she lost all the meaning in the wold to leave…

"I'm sorry theres nothing else we can do we suspect that he wont make it in the next 3 days…." "You can see him for the last time…" and with that the doctor sighed and left

_silence…_

_crying…._

_shock…_

After moments of silence and crying Joe's family walked up and went to Joe's room.

I decided to wait to give my sympathy for them.

**Joe's POV**

I felt weak I couldn't even move I was weazing my head burning. I knew I was in a bad condition. I heard my door open "Alice is he going to…?" I heard my mother ask Alice. "As of right now my visions say that the doctor is wrong and sometimes I see him as one of us." she said. I heard my fathers manly voice apparently in an upset tone, "No he's not strong enough too young your visions have to be wrong."

If there was one thing that upset Alice it was being told that she was wrong, "I'M JUST TELLING YOU WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN, LOOK EITHER WAY HE'S GOING TO DIE IT'S UP TO YOU NOW ON WHAT YOUR GOING TO DO." Alice said in an angry tone. "If you need us we're going to go check on Sara." Jasper said.

**Stephanie's POV**

I heard yelling. I didn't think twice it must have been a patients yell but it did sound like Alice. As I was thinking the doctor approached me "Are you Sara's relative?" he asked me. "Umm no her parents are in Joe's room. Why is there something wrong?" I asked. "Yes she's dying as we speak she isn't responding to the medication." And out of nowhere Alice appeared. "Oh no no no you must be wrong doctor."Alice said as the doctor shook his head.

I didn't want to be a buzz kill but I needed to go home….

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I walked in with Rosalie in to Joe's room. Instead of a happy son that could lighten up anyones mood I found a sick boy dying really weak. I turned around and saw Rosalie sobbing. I tried to comfort her but even I felt the need to cry. My boy was dying. In my opinion there was only one way to safe him but Rosalie wouldn't hear it. She refused to do it.

**Joe's POV**

Was I dying? I felt fine I didn't feel like I was dying. "This place is depressing" I heard my mom say. I heard her sigh and I felt sunshine on me. As if I was all better I turned around to tell my mom to close the curtains. Instead of my parents I found two glowing humans sparkling like diamonds and glitter….


	12. No its not going to hurt Well maybe

_**A/N: SO I decided to finish another chapter to please you guys. But I think Imma end this story soon? IDK I feel like i don't have enough reviews…**_

_**But anyways this is dedicated to ME LOVEY JAZZY and STEPH A15**_

_**In this chapter I will explain more of Sara and Joe in the hospital and them finding out the truth. I think you guys are gonna love it! **_

_**(Mostly because of Alice) 3**_

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY…..**_

**Joe's POV**

Was I dying? I felt fine I didn't feel like I was dying. "This place is depressing" I heard my mom say. I heard her sigh and I felt sunshine on me. As if I was all better I turned around to tell my mom to close the curtains. Instead of my parents I found two glowing humans sparkling like diamonds and glitter….

* * *

**(CONTINUATION)**

**Joe's POV**

I was confused maybe I was dead and maybe I was seeing angels in heaven? Well whatever I saw it was beautiful I decided to ignore it obviously to tired to go more into detail on what I had just seen. But some reason I thought that if my life was a movie "Pocketful of Sunshine" would be appropriate right now because I was dying.

_"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine_

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh_

_Do what you want but you're never gonna break me_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh oh oh_

_Take me away, a secret place_

_A sweet escape, take me away_

_Take me away to better days_

_Take me away, a hiding place"_

I sighed. I began to think about seeing my parents glowing. It was suddenly hot. Once again I saw my parents glowing but this time i knew it was real. "M-m-mom?" I said.

I heard her gasp and her face was in shock my dad's face was frozen. "Mom? Dad? Am I dreaming? Why are you glowing? It's because I'm dead isn't it?"

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

As if someone had read my mind Jasper offered me to take me home. BUt I refused i know I wanted to go home but I wanted to stay and to be noisy. And Jasper nodded and I actually felt jealousy that this was Sara's dad. I sat down once again. I sat and prayed that my friends wouldn't die. But I did now that if I didnt get home I was going to be in trouble. So I got my stuff and I walked out of the hospital but something told me that if I left something bad was going to happen but I decided to ignore it and went home...

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I saw it I was just trying to tell them what was going to happen but Rosalie"s man decided to be a bitch and tell me I was wrong. PSHH PULEAZE! Then I had another vision as I was walking to Sara's room. It actually scared me. NO it couldn't be true both of them were so young. But if I told Carlisle he would tell me it was up to us either that or tell us some of his hippy shit and say it was destiny.

I froze what should I do? Then Jasper came out of Sara's room. "Alice you know what we have to do but what if our other option?" he asked me. I slowly turned my head around and answered "Let them die"

* * *

**Sara's POV**

As I was laying down watching "Vampire Diaries" all the facts suddenly came to me. I knew it! I knew why they didn't like going out to the sun. I knew why my dad didn't want to take me to go donate blood. I now knew why our family choose Forks. Why they adopted instead. I knew it! All the answers. HA I was right! But were my parents dangerous? If I told them that I knew would they hurt me? All these questions began to build up inside of me.

Then my parents walked in. "Mom, Dad I know your vampires." Their face revealed the truth.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I knew she was going to find out she was a smart girl. I smiled. DUH we raised her. Hiding the truth wasn't a option anymore she wasn't dumb she wouldn't believe anything we denied. Me and Jasper nodded. I sighed yes. "I'll answer your basics. See if we go to the sun we glow, your dad still cant control his urges for human blood. We're all "vegetarians" only drink animal blood. We can't have kids. I have visions that help me see into the future. Thats how you didn't get away with anything." I smiled and continued "Your dad controls emotions Uncle Edward reads minds and everyone else sucks they don't have powers." I finished and looked at Sara.

"Does that answer your questions?" I asked. Sara nodded. "Ok well heres the good news your not gonna die today bad news in order to survive you have to become one of us…" I told her.

Sara then began to talk, "What do you mean die today? And me a vampire? I mean I'm okay with it but is it going to hurt?" Jasper laughed and ruffled her hair. "No its not going to hurt.. Well maybe.. BUt you see your mother saw you dying today of pneumonia." he told her. Sara then seemed to understand. "Ok? So where are you going to turn me?"


	13. Frozen

**A/N: So like how are you guys liking this story so far? I think its end is coming soon? I also would like to dedicate this to **RJRRAA! **And this chatter is also dedicated to ME LOVEY JAZZY (even though her character isn't in this chapter) she has a new story so go read it :D**

**And also I know this is short but I didnt know how I would put Sara in this chapter. But in the next chapter which might be longer. (Cant promise that it will be longer) But here you go!**

**Joe's POV**

The sight of seeing my parents glowing took over me. They paralyzed me, but gosh they were so god damn beautiful! I saw my mom even more stunning than before and I saw my dad looking like had just rolled himself in glitter. I felt like I was seeing a ghost and to get the doubt out of me I got up and walked towards them in a sleepwalking motion.

As I got up I knew that I wasn't strong enough to get myself to my parents. I then felt my legs wobbled and fell down. I then heard footsteps and then I saw as my father carried me to the bed and began to talk to my mother. "Rosalie face it he's not going to make it." he told her. I heard sobbing and then my mothers voice "I cant do this. I just cant I'm not emotionally strong to do this Emmett. Im thinking of the "what if" what if he's not strong enough? What if it's too late? What if he doesn't want this? What if?"

"It will be alright Rose I'll do it. Its going to be fine he'll understand he's our son we don't want to lose him." he told her trying to comfort her.

I heard my mom sob and my dad sigh. I then opened my glassy eyes to see my dad come towards me he then grabbed my hand and raised it towards his mouth. "Dad what are you doing?" I just saw my dads face get sad as he bit me. Instantly I felt pain, but I didn't scream instead I stayed frozen with big eyes. I stayed frozen for a while and then. I could move again. But all of a sudden I felt a burning sensation followed by the feeling of being shocked and at last I felt like I had just stepped in glass, but all I cared about at that instant was to get through this to see my then I heard the IV go "Beeeeeeeeep."

I then heard doctors running and surprisingly enough they didn't notice the bite in my hand. I then felt strong but with the need to sleep but I couldn't go to sleep. I then heard the doctors say "I'm sorry he's dead."


	14. THE END

A/N After what has literally become YEARS I decided to go back to my attempted writing days. Looking back I have noticed that my were rushed but somewhat good. And I feel like I should finish this stpry before COLLEGE starts... Here goes nothing...

JOE'S POV

Nothing made sense to me. Was this all just one big hallucination? The IV stopped beeping. The sobs of my mother still ringing in my ear. All I saw was white, and for a moment it felt like everything I knew, felt, lived went blank. I couldnt move, as if I was frozen. I felt no emotion, nothing at all.

The doctor put the blanket over my body, and wheeled my body out. All I wanted to do was stand up to hug my mom sooo much tell her I was ok. Sorry for my behavior, but like I couldnt move. I hear the sobs from my family and Stephanie.

I felt way to responsible for their pain. Everything was my fault. Is this the process of getting into heaven? Realizing all your mistakes? To feel guilt? If so, it was working. This feeling was beyond what I imagined. It didnt help the fact that they wheeled me into the morgue.

I layed there for a long time, and out of nowhere I stood up, gasping for air, I felt hyper. I looked to my left and right, but right in front of me I saw my family. Ok, so maybe this was a dream? Maybe that would explain how my dad looked like a disco ball in the sunlight.

They stared at me for a while, before my mom gave me a weak smile, clearly she had been crying. Sara to her left, smiling smug at me. But something about her seemed different. She was always pale but not it was if she lad lost 2 skin tones than before. There was coldness in my surroundings, a burning sensation in my throat.

My senses kicked up and I smelled nothing but blood. "Blood" Carlisle responded. He looked at me as if concerned and handed me a goblet. I stood up in lightning speed and took it from him. Before it even touched my lips, the goblet left my hands, breaking at floor contact.

What was I doing drinking blood? I shook my head. "No this is a dream, a dream" I backed away from them. Or ran from them, and as I did I hit the wall, and with contact there was a dent in the wall. Something was defintely up, this wall was solid metal. My eyes widened and my dad touched my shoulders.

His contact oddly gave me confort, he smiled and my mom walked up to grab my hand. Thats when I knew something was up. Before touching them would feel like touching ice, but now it was different. My nose tingles, throat burning. I was acting crazy. Carlisle gave a different goblet anf this time without hesitation I drank it.

"Whats wrong with me?" I said cleanin blood from my chin. My mother came with a cloth to clean it off "deer blood is so messy" he said shaking her head. She made contact with her eyes and held my hands. "A new chapter of your life is about to begin, but were family we love you, but like us your different" she said handing me a mirror.

My reflection showed me 2 skin tones paler, like Sara... My eyes blood red. And then almost instantly I froze, images racing through my head, flashback, but one after another they were going blank like the feeling when I was being wheeled in to the morgue.

"Vampire, is that what I am?" My mom and dad held my hand once more and made us walk out the morgue. "I knew he watched to many horror movies as a child" my dad said as he closed the door. For some reason that re-assured me, and although they didnt confirm it, the look on Sara's eyes told me the truth. And knowing my parents I knew it would be all right...

THE END


End file.
